


How To Re-Marry My Ex-Husband?

by DaveCurlstaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel is a Softie, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Claire Novak in the Men of Letters Bunker, College Student Claire Novak, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Misses Castiel, Destiel Anniversary, Fix-It, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hunter Claire Novak, M/M, Post-Divorce, destiel 10th year anniversary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveCurlstaine/pseuds/DaveCurlstaine
Summary: Castiel and Dean are divorced for 3 years after 6 years of marriage, both of them are longing for each other but they are too conceited to even send a text.One day Dean feels extra lonely and sick of not seeing Castiel's face so, he takes off with his Impala and drives halfway across the country to see Castiel again and fix their relationship and hopes for Castiel still loves him.





	How To Re-Marry My Ex-Husband?

**Author's Note:**

> For Destiel 10th Year Anniversary.
> 
> I didn't have time for beta, due to my busy schedule. Please let me know if I made any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> ENJOY!

It has been 3 years since Dean left the white picket house in Texas. He's been living in the bunker with Sam. 10 minutes ago, Claire reported her new hunt went well and she cleared out another vampire nest. In those six years, his life took a sharp turn. He lost everything but the bloodthirst that runs in his veins. Just like when he got the mark of Cain but now he doesn't even need that to bathe in his enemies blood. One-night-stands has gotten to day basis and drained the sensation of the intimacy of sex out of him. The empty feeling has returned to him.

He took out a photo from his top bedside drawer, Claire's first birthday with the hunters and the whole family was. A particular person took his interest again. He was having dreams for a while, real ones, not nightmares. In his dreams, he was in a big, white house with a well-kept garden. The mailbox said "Novak-Winchester" and it was white too. Castiel's vessel's daughter, Claire was in there too. They were sat on a dining table and praying, thanking God, practically his father-in-law, for the food they were about to eat. He felt happy in those dreams and sometimes he slept all day to have that dream again or continue it. The divorce went badly for his mental health, everything that sane left his bing and he became that raw, primal killer he is now.

Despite being a deadly murderer, his ex-husband's face always made his heart soften and feel a bit human again. It's his angelic grace, he thought. I can feel his grace even from here, funny how he can't feel my agony. He missed Castiel. The straight posture he casually kept and how his shoulders sunk at the end of the day, the way they used to tangle their limbs at night and wake up in each other's arms. The pure shade of his pure blue eyes. They were all James Novak's features but he saw the difference between Jimmy Novak and Castiel an angel of the lord. He could see how his eyes would become a notch darker blue, his gaze becoming focused and curious, sometimes almost nervous.

The divine and indescribable feeling of his grace up close, just beneath his hands did the trick on him. Once Castiel let him feel it, he was hooked, addicted. The way Castiel talked got him first, then the aurora he has.

"Sam, I'm leaving. I gotta go I-" he paused, looking down "I can't be a person without him and I'm willing to leave everything behind, even hunting." Dean was holding back his tears when Sam hugged his brother. He knew it too, the impact Castiel had on Dean.

"I know, I know Dean. Just don't be stupid like last time. He may not still feel the same now. Don't let your anger get the best of you." 

After a long hug, Dean went his room to pact essentials. Just in case, he took his wedding band that Castiel threw to his face that night. And one of his old trenchcoats too. Claire said he never wore one since the divorce. 

He had his doubts too. What if Castiel had someone in his life, someone special? What if he has fallen so out of love with Dean to even look at his face? What if he's still angry? What happened was a mistake, a situation that he could never control.

And he hit the road. From Lebanon, Kansas to Manhattan, New York. Where his brother Sabbath, as the world knows, Steven Grant Rogers-Stark. He liked the guy, reasonable and honest unlike most of the angels. Castiel and Steve were good soldiers back in heaven and good men on earth. Steve and his husband Tony accepted to help them in some cases and keep the world safe. 

He never stooped loving Castiel, not even when he killed half of the heaven, not even when he shared intelligence with Naomi and not when he said yes to Lucifer. The road was long but the end held the possibility to be worth all the pain, all the lonely nights. He hoped his dreams will come true minus the praying part. 

He drove and drove, never took a break. Just hit the gas and went halfway across the country. 21 hours long drive only took 15 hours with his driving and finally, he arrived at his destination. He called Steve.

"Man I need to know where he lives." Dean was lighting a cigarette. As a stress smoker, he emptied a couple of packs on the road.

"I'd love to share that information with you but since last time I can't trust you around him and probably you will only make him call the cops on you. Even I can't save your ass from jail." Dean sighed.

"You're married the richest person in the country, maybe on the planet. How can't you help me I can't grasp the idea sorry."

"I have a reputation to carry on, I didn't know my vessel and I have the same personality and we'd become the Captain America."

"I didn't bring trouble this time. If he doesn't forgive me, I feel like I will drift off, start doing massacres again, Steve, I'm clear now. I only hunt when Sam and I find a case. I used to do it for fun in the past. I'm not that anymore."

"I don't know Dean. He is my brother and I can't stand to see him upset."

"This time is different. I will make it up to him if he accepts me again." he drew another breath from the cigarette. "I still love him," Dean whispered. 

"53rd street. East. Number 58, apartment 6C. Don't thank me. If anything happens, I will smite you with my bare hand." then Steve hung up

He stood behind the door. His hand up to knock it but yet he hesitated. Suddenly a thump came from inside and he knocked.

"Cass?" The door opened by a teenager, more like in his early twenties. His blond hair and big bright blue eyes were identical with Castiel. He looked at him with curious eyes. Dean studied his face until the young boy spoke.

"Can I help you?" Dean snapped out of concentrating the boy's face. Straightened his posture and hardened his gaze."

"Yeah- yes kiddo. I'm looking for Castiel. Castiel Novak." he leaned against to the door side. 

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Dean Winchester. His ex-husband. I need to talk to him, of course, he's available for now." Dean fixed his gaze at the familiar silhouette behind the boy.

"What are you doing here?" As beautiful as always, Dean thought. He was out of his two-piece suit and wearing grey sweatpants with a thin cotton white t-shirt and barefoot.

"I-I came to see you. I miss you, Castiel." Dean frowned down. "Do you have a minute, or I can wait until your guest, I guess, leaves." Castiel searched for any clue on his face. After three years, It felt good to see him again but he was too vain to call him, to ask how he's doing or need anything. He has some wrinkles now. Castiel thought.

"We will talk about what, Dean? I thought I made it clear that I don't want to see you anymore. How did you even find my address?"

"Steve gave it to me. Okay? Now I wanna talk about us as soon as your little boyfriend leaves or I will have to drag him out of your apartment, which it looks nice by the way." Castiel let out a silent laugh.

"What? What's so funny? I'm being dead serious here."

"Okay. Okay, let's get outside." Castiel put up his hands and lead him out of the building. The Impala was parked right in front of the building. Dean got in first and with a huff,  
Castiel followed.

"I see you like twinks now." Dean lit up another cigarette.

"Jack is my nephew." Dean started to cough.

"What?! He's at least 20. And I didn't get any wedding invitation in past 20 years." Dean looked ridiculously shocked.

"He's a Nephilim. Lucifer and Kelly's son-"

"LUCI MARRIED KELLY!?" 

"Yes they are married and yes it's totally okay to my 2 years old nephew to look 20 because he's a Nephilim of a very strong archangel and he contains archangel grace plus human soul so imagine his power. Yet he's struggling to use them." Dean didn't expect that much information to fill his brain at once.

"Oh, that makes sense. I don's see why Kelly wouldn't want to marry a man like Lucifer."

"They are in love and Kelly does the certain thing an angel needs."

"Please, I'm not here to discuss your feathery needs. I'm here to take you back home."

"What do you mean home? This is my home." Castiel said, pointing the building. "That apartment is where I live and take care of my family and have my guests. Where I cook Sunday dinners for my siblings and where we catch up with dad when he returns to earth."

"Look I miss you. A lot. More than I should, it's becoming unhealthy for me. I keep having the same dream for months and even I go for a massacre, I don't feel full anymore. I need you back in my life, Cas."

"Massacre? Are you even looking after Claire anymore?"

"I DO. She's a big girl and can handle her magnum very well. I taught her some self-defense too. Sam keeps an eye on her when I'm on the hunt too."

"Don't tell me you let her hunt with you, Dean she needs to finish her education."

"She can hunt by herself-"

"NOW CLAIRE IS AN HUNTER TOO? WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?" Castiel was yelling and his eyes burned through Dean's side.

"The kind of guy that takes care and looks after of his ex-husband's vessel's daughter. Her safety is my first priority."

"How she became a hunter?"

"At the first semester of college, she got kidnapped by those werewolves. Had to clear the entire nest and seemed like our little girl knows how to handle a big hunky knife."

"College? She's enrolled for college?"

"Yep. Sam and I pushed her to apply. She sometimes comes by but usually at the campus, doing student things…and hunting."

"She never told me she's enrolled." he stopped for a moment. "Still, your actions make no sense. She's just a little girl. Jimmy would never want that."

"She's 21 and can make her own decisions You had your bad times too. Ate a shit ton of souls and became what, "god", then fried people because they were praying so much and so wrong?"

"I know that we did terrible things in the past, Dean, we did them together-"

"Exactly! That's what I've been saying. I've done bad things. I did bad with you but I've changed. Too much. I'm still the Dean you saved in 2008 but my perspective has changed. We married too early and in the middle of the apocalypse."

"Now you're saying it was a mistake? Even I don't feel remorse for our marriage, I had the best years of my multi-million-year life."

"I'm not saying I regret it. It was just not the best time. You know that too, Lilith was breaking the seals and Sam was a demon blood junkie, sleeping with Ruby. And what we were doing? Zapping to Belgium to get married. We couldn't even have a normal ceremony, Castiel."

"YOU WERE THE ONE TO PROPOSE ME WHAT COULD I SAY TO YOUR FACE? NO? LOOK AT YOURSELF WHEN YOU WANT SOMETHING"

"I would propose to you a million times more if you'd say yes again finally." Castiel put his face in his hands. "Wait. You think I'm cute?" Dean smirked and Castiel was turning red but Dean couldn't see his face.

"It's not the point! Why are you even here? Don't you have cases or something?"

"I wouldn't be here if I had one. Besides, they don't really matter now. 3 years man and you haven't aged a day and I gotta say sweatpants look hella good on you."

"Don't try to hit on me again Dean. Those days are left in the past. No use to bring them back." 

Dean hung his head. 

"At least tell me you loved me once in your whole life." Castiel wished he could disappear.

Of course, he loved Dean. That's why they got married and just after the apocalypse, they moved together to a beautiful house. Dean was keeping his promise to Sam; if anything happens to him he would have a normal life, out of hunting. The apple pie one. Castiel even learned how to cook pie for Dean. Met him with his whole family, except his father. Who happened absent since Dean's rescue from hell. 

"You know I did. Stop asking stupid questions, I did so much for you."

"And I didn't? I still love you, Castiel. I'd like to start all of this again, from the beginning."  
"Do you want me to grip you tight and raise you from perdition?" They both laughed at that.

"No, not from that beginning. More like…Wait, we've never been on a real date."

"Of course we did! Remember we used to have dinner, just by us on Saturday nights."

"Yeah, news for you, they don't count. We've never been on a date as sweethearts. If you want to too, I'd like to go on a date with you." Dean smiled at the image of them going dates. "If you say yes, is that mean, is that mean you still love me?"

Castiel studied his hands for a moment. He didn't know what he could say, of course, he loved Dean but the night he kicked him out damaged their bond too much. Promising your husband to never hunt again and jumping into the first hunting opportunity. His endless drinking and ignoring Castiel's advice. He never commanded him to do things; Dean was already doing what he has to or needs to do but his 9-to-5 job at mechanics was not adventurous enough for Dean.

"You know how I feel about you, Dean. You're like a habit I would never quit yet damaging me a lot."

"Please. Go on a date with me. Let's see if we can work it out again." Castiel and Dean locked their eyes for a long minute. Dean missed this. The signature intimacy of them

"Sometimes the haunted look in your eyes frighten me, looks like you're on the edge of an abyss."

"Well, guess what? I'm lonely. I have Sam but it's not the same. The hole you left in me is too big to replace with anything." Castiel rubbed his right temple, took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Can we consider it a date? We can go to central park, it's beautiful this time of the year."

"I knew you still love me."

"Oh, shut up, Dean," Castiel said with a bright smile and a red face. "C'mon, drive to the Central Park."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this fic as a one-shot but my friend encouraged me to write at least 5 more chapters. I have so many date ideas soooo stay tuned!
> 
> Also this is my twitter @ludachrls, you can let me know my mistakes there and I will edit them, thank you for reading!


End file.
